videogamemakerfandomcom-20200214-history
Paper Mario: Rainbow World
Paper Mario: Rainbow World is the sequel to Paper Mario: Color Splash. Storyline One day, Mario was visiting Princess Peach's Castle when the gang got a more unexpected visit. It was Huey, Mario's companion on his adventures on Prism Island. Huey invited the entire gang to the nearby Chroma Island, where the Big Paint Stars were also visiting in an attempt to create a Chroma Fountain. Mario, Peach, and Toad happily agreed, and they set off. When the gang arrived, they found that parts of Chroma Island had been drained of color, and, much like before, collecting Paint Stars was the only way to find out why (though Mario and Huey had a good idea of the culprit from the start.) With nowhere else to go, Mario and Huey set off to Crimson Path, where they met up with the Rescue Squad again and its newest member, Rescue Orange. With the help of three Toads who owned mysterious keys and the Orange Rescue Squad, Mario and Huey were able to reach the Ruby Fortress. Here, they found out that Larry had stolen the Red Big Paint Star and rescued it from the tricky turtle. The Red Big Paint Star repainted the gateway to the Amber Desert and told Mario and Huey that, as expected, the culprit was Bowser. At Amber Desert, Mario rescues Rescue Yellow from a Big Pokey, and Rescue Yellow explains that he had lost his squad to a sandstorm. Checking around the area, Mario finds every member of the Yellow Rescue Squad, and together, they are able to move a sleeping Chomp out of the way, thus opening the way to the Golden Ruins. In the Golden Ruins, Mario and Huey dive to the bottom, where they found Morton, guardian of the Yellow Big Paint Star. After a fierce battle, the Yellow Big Paint Star was returned to its proper place, revealing that, once again, Bowser was corrupted by black paint. Mario and Huey return to Indigo Coast, finding out that Captain Cap's ship had been repainted by the Yellow Big Paint Star. With the help of the captain's crew, they are able to traverse some nearby islands, stop the rampaging Scurvy Guy, and eventually reach the small Midnight Islet. At Midnight Islet, they infiltrate a fortress with the help of the Blue Rescue Squad and defeat Roy, who had stolen the Blue Big Paint Star. The Blue Big Paint Star told Mario and Huey that Bowser was collecting paint for an unknown purpose, even though Mario and Huey had an idea of what that purpose was. Hearing of a beautiful resort, Mario and Huey head for Emerald Forest, where a famous spring was just repainted. The duo are able to cross the spring via a boat ride and traverse the woods. Beyond the woods, they cross Periwinkle Swamp thanks to the Green Rescue Squad and reach the Great Jade Tree, a massive and sacred tree that was being used as a base by Wendy. Mario is able to defeat Wendy, and the Green Big Paint Star reveals that after the paint was stolen from Chroma Island, Bowser had the Koopalings take the Big Paint Stars and head for their assigned bases. With more than half the Big Paint Stars saved, Mario and Huey go to Iris Inn, where a repainted Ptooie gets bored and just moves out of the way. However, they soon find that this area of Chroma Island has some paranormal problems, and they remake a map of the Lost Woods with the Purple Rescue Squad, square off with King Boo, and eventually reach Mauve Manor, where Ludwig is keeping the Purple Big Paint Star. Mario and Huey rescue the Purple Big Paint Star, which reveals that Bowser took all the stolen paint to his castle in the sky, though the reason is still unknown. At last, Mario and Huey go to Sandstone Canyon, where a massive sinkhole has been repainted. They make their way out of the caverns after battling Kamek and eventually find Rusty Industries. There, they get together the Red Rescue Squad to repair a Nostalgia Generator, which allows them access to Circus De Bronze. At Circus De Bronze, Mario becomes part of the act and eventually battles Lemmy, who had stolen the Orange Big Paint Star. After rescuing it, it reveals the truth: Bowser was planning to mix up more black paint, fill Banzai Bills with it, and paint the world black. With the world on the line, Mario and Huey head up a rainbow road, albeit they immediately slip. With help from Luigi, whose kart was recently fixed at a repainted workshop, Mario and Huey at last reach Black Bowser's Castle. There, they do battle with Iggy and then Black Bowser. Just as it seems he's been defeated, he takes a dip in his massive black paint bucket, massively powering himself up. To counter this, Huey collects a large amount of rainbow paint and dumps it on Mario, and the longtime foes battle, rainbow vs. black. It was close, but Mario uncorrupts Bowser and saves Chroma Island. Levels Note: With the exception of Roshambo Temples, levels are placed in their intended order. * Chroma City * Crimson Path * Rose Lake * Azure Caverns * Indigo Coast * Sunrise Falls * Ruby Fortress * Amber Desert * Honeydew Cafe * Sage's Valley * Cards See Paper Mario: Rainbow World/Cards. Sidequests Super Flags Like its two prequels, Paper Mario: Rainbow World has eight Super Flags to complete. * Collectathon: Collect every single card in the game. * Grand Opening: Donate every single card to the Museum. * Battle Master: Use 100 Excellent attacks. * Heartthrob: Reach the maximum 100 HP. * Paint Job: Find every Mini Paint Star. * Spin to Win: Find and win at every Spinning Door. * Shopping Spree: Spend 5,000 coins at shops. * Super Cash Bros.: Obtain 9,999 coins at once. HP-Up Hearts Mario starts the game with 20 HP. For every Big Paint Star collected, his HP is boosted by 10, and there are four HP-Up Hearts around the island that increase his HP by 5 each. * HP-Up Heart #1: Find all six Toad friends and reunite them with Shawn. * HP-Up Heart #2: Rescue every member of the Rescue Squad. * HP-Up Heart #3: Beat the Ro Sham Boss at all eight temples. * HP-Up Heart #4: Complete all eight Super Flags. Six Toad Friends Across the island are six Toad friends who want to send up a beacon to call their friend Shawn, but can't get to Chroma City due to enemy harassment. * Reddy can be found in Crimson Path, being harassed by Goombas. * Ello can be found in Amber Desert, being harassed by Pokeys. * Blu can be found in Royal Island, being harassed by Bloopers. * Gren can be found in Emerald Woods, being harassed by a Mega Goomba. * Via can be found in Iris Hotel, being harassed by Boos. * Oran can be found in Ginger Crater, being harassed by Fire Bros. * After finding all six, the player must collect a Rainbow Maker from Rusty Industries.